


First Contact (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: 两个离家出逃的孩子在一个满月的夜晚找到了彼此，时间定格在去Hogwarts上学的好几年前。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Contact](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/238597) by islandsmoke. 



 

**人生若只如初见**

 

 

Title: First Contact

Author: islandsmoke （<http://islandsmoke.livejournal.com/> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Rating: G

Pairing: Young Severus and a lost Werewolf Pup

Word Count: ~2650

Warnings: none

 

Summary:

Years before Hogwarts two runaways find each other on a moonlit night.

 

Notes:

Thanks to betas [**busaikko**](http://busaikko.livejournal.com/) and [**aunty_marion**](http://aunty-marion.livejournal.com/).

 

 

原文地址：

<http://community.livejournal.com/lupin_snape/1788607.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

Yes, you may continue to translate my fics if you like. Just keep me informed. :)

I'm glad you liked the story!

~smoke

 

 

摘要：

两个离家出逃的孩子在一个满月的夜晚找到了彼此，时间定格在去Hogwarts上学的好几年前。

 

 

**=== First Contact** **人生若只如初见 ===**

 

 

七岁的Remus正在痛哭。这是他的第十二次变形，而且他一点儿都不想要。那非常非常疼，让他吓得够呛，外加一个人孤零零被锁在地窖里。最初，母亲还会陪着他，就睡在笼子旁边的一张小行军床上，但是每当看到儿子的惨状，她都会掉眼泪。于是，随着时间慢慢流过，她和儿子在一起的机会越来越少了。那不对，Remus曾经偷偷听到过父亲严正地告诉母亲，就好像他知道她在那儿。

 

不过他真的，真的很想念母亲，与此同时每个月的折磨也愈发难以忍受。

 

这一回，父亲由于工作直到深夜还没回来，Remus则为了让母亲不要把自己锁在地窖中的笼子里，竭尽全力挣扎。恐惧和痛苦伴着大颗大颗的泪珠汹涌滚落，几乎歇斯底里地哀求她， _拜托，请别把铁链锁得那么紧_ ，于是女子妥协了，哪怕只有一点儿。在泪眼迷蒙中，她没有留意笼子上那生锈的挂锁其实根本没有完全扣上。

 

也就是在这晚，Remus跑出去了。

 

手臂和双腿上的锁链在变形的时候滑落。套住脖子的那一条依旧健在，不过比父亲锁他的时候要松脱许多。Remus用爪子猛抓，挣扎着让它越过一只耳朵。突然缩紧了！他用力向后仰头，来回摇晃，万恶的铁链勒住他一只眼睛，终于掉落在地。他跌跌撞撞爬起来，有点不确定自己是不是真的在现实之中。

 

Remus的狼形正处于成长中，他人类的身体也是如此。这令他差不多可以算是半大的小狼，尽管体重已经达到了70磅。他的思维，虽然不是人类，也并非完全的野兽。他还保有身为人形时零碎的记忆，大多数都是图像，气味，以及感觉。作为一头狼，他无法用标准的头脑“思考”，不过当然也尚未完全失去理智和理解力。然而，假若涉及到冲动和自控力的部分，比起人类，他则更接近幼兽。

 

Remus用爪子拍打着笼门，越来越激动，直到他忍不住啃上了木栅栏，奋力摇晃。老旧的挂锁终于被甩掉，于是笼子门慢悠悠滑开了一道缝。惊讶莫名，Remus呆呆站了一小会儿，喘着粗气，偏着头，审视这全新的状况。然后他踏出一步，上楼，摸索着嗅到了地窖的大门。没用多久，Remus就来到了厨房门口。那道门早就摇摇欲坠，父亲好几周之前说过要修理，不过他没有，还没有动手，于是当Remus轻轻撞过腐朽的木板，插销松开了，让他顺顺利利来到后花园。踏上星空下的土地，Remus朝着月亮仰起头，鼻端充满了夏夜的微风，禁不住轻轻嚎叫一声。一只受了惊吓的猫踢飞地上的铁罐，夺路而逃，Remus失神了一小会儿，然后欣喜地发现，面前等着自己去探索的居然是整个夜幕笼罩的世界。

 

游荡了几个钟头，Remus已经累得不行，又渴又饿。后院的鸟食盆里提供了清水，不过他是在偶然踢翻了之后才意识到，于是只能一溜小跑躲进巷子中，以防惊醒了周围沉睡的人们。他以前曾经在瞎逛的时候到过郊区。那些建筑破破烂烂，简直糟糕透了，尽管家家门前都打扫得很干净，还摆了花盆当作装饰。

 

Remus在被隔离起来的几幢房子旁边，那条长长的街道尽头，遇到了这个紧紧靠着废弃工厂破旧砖墙的男孩。他看上去还很小，瘦得皮包骨，长长的平直黑发垂在脸边，可能和Remus一样年纪。而且他在哭。尽管那晚Remus追着小猫和老鼠不仅仅是为了有趣，他也没有任何意愿去攻击人类的小孩。倘若还有什么别的，那就是他真的很希望交朋友；另外，男孩的挎包里飘出了阵阵食物的香气。

 

Remus踢过去一块石头，这吸引了男孩的注意。他抬头，用袖子抹了抹脸，擦掉泪痕。明亮月光下巨大的犬齿散发出白森森的寒气，孩子慢慢站起来，背靠砖墙，手里捏住一块碎石料。

 

“退下！”他声音很镇定。

 

Remus压低脑袋，垂下耳朵，同时夹起尾巴。为了能更加表现出自己的善意，他微笑了一下。

 

熟悉狗的人都会分辨出，露着牙齿，还有其他身体语言，是顺从驯服的信号。然而不幸的是，这男孩，似乎完全没有与狗相处的经验，只是看到了反射着月光的白色利齿。他用不可思议的力道扔过来手中的石头，正中Remus，刚好是皮毛达不到的，敏感的，湿润的，黑色的鼻尖。

 

Remus哀嚎。鲜血从深深的伤口中涌出来，幼兽呜咽着用爪子挡住剧痛的鼻子，倒在男孩面前抽搐。

 

“真是个没用的崽子，”男孩听上去无比厌恶。然后他靠过去观察。“为什么，你 _只不过_ 是个小崽子，对不？”他向旁边躲了一点，仔细端详依旧躺在地上哆嗦的Remus。“一个 _真够个儿_ 的宝宝。”他倾身，接近回望着自己的Remus，眼中满是伤痛和悔恨。他只是想交朋友啊。

 

“让我看看。”男孩现在听上去很自信，最初的恐惧明显已经随着Remus的顺从消失殆尽。“来吧，”他朝Remus的脑袋伸手，抚摸着他的脖子。“让我看看。”

 

Remus抬头，从心底里喜欢这陌生男孩的声音。

 

“哦。”血流继续沿着Remus的鼻子淌下来。“好吧，我 _确实_ 瞄得挺准。”男孩双手捧起Remus的头。“现在别乱动。我母亲（me Mam）在我摔破膝盖的时候都会念这些东西。我还从没试过呢，不过很可能有用。我挺有能耐的，你知道。”他闭上眼睛，集中注意力，喃喃重复着简单的治疗咒（healing charm）。皮肤开始自行修复，Remus惊讶地抬起头。他脑子里朦朦胧胧把这男孩的魔法，还有他母亲的魔法联系在一起，随即舔了孩子的手掌。

 

男孩目光穿透月色。“这看上去好多了。流血止住了么？”

 

Remus伸出长长的舌头舔了一圈自己的鼻尖，蹭去血迹。已经不再出血了。

 

“那么，非常好。”男孩如释重负。“不过你可不应该像这样到处瞎逛。话说回来，究竟是谁让你大半夜从家里跑出来的？”

 

Remus朝男孩凑了凑，紧紧盯着他的挎包。

 

男孩莞尔。“肚子饿了，嗯？”他背靠砖墙坐下来，拽过挎包放在膝盖上，东翻西找了一通，掏出了半条面包，还有一些奶酪。他掰下一小块面包喂给Remus。“我离家出走了。”声音平板不带一丝波澜。

 

Remus舔舔嘴唇，努力不要把口水流到他刚认识的好朋友腿上。男孩咬下一角奶酪，拿在手里递给Remus。那是非常美味的农家自制切达干酪（cheddar）。

 

“我父亲天天都大喊大叫。”男孩掰下更多的面包与Remus分享。“这使他嗜酒如命。不是他的错，我母亲总说，都是磨坊不好，让他受伤。现在他不能干活了，所以就发疯了。”男孩将最后一块奶酪咬成两半，和Remus一起吃光，然后在裤子上擦了擦手，将包装纸收回包里。

 

“我母亲是个女巫。”男孩伸手抓了抓Remus耳后的皮毛。Remus，还不怎么习惯在狼形的时候如此亲密地被人碰触，禁不住靠近了些，幸福地闭上眼睛。从没有什么事情能感觉如此温柔和美好。

 

“父亲不是。他有时候对母亲发脾气，说假如她真的是那么好的女巫，为什么不用魔法变出吃不完的食物，或者用不完的钱。母亲说魔法不是那样用的，不过这只能让父亲喝更多的酒。”Remus趴下来，脑袋搁在男孩膝头，这样他就能更方便地抚摸他的耳朵。“母亲说我以后会成为一个很厉害的巫师。”Remus抬起头。 _巫师_ 这个词抓住了他的注意。“但是想要那样，想要成为优秀的，我就必须去上学。Hogwarts，英国的巫师学校。校长是非常著名的男巫，特别强大。”男孩顺着Remus的脖子向下摩挲到他的后背，拨弄着软软的皮毛。“假如我离家出走了，我就不能去学校了。”男孩低下声音，Remus扭过头，舔了舔男孩放在自己大腿上的手。

 

“你也是离家出走的？”男孩摸着Remus的脑袋，拇指抹掉他眉间的泥点。Remus眯起眼睛。“我不喜欢在家里。”有那么一会儿他不再讲话，只是宠溺地揉揉Remus的耳朵。幼兽不太明白这个字，不过他能体会到这男孩的情感已经足够了。于是Remus坐起来，朝男孩又靠近一点，试探地去舔他的脸颊。男孩一把将他抱住，把脸埋进那温暖柔软的皮毛。“我真希望能带你一起回家。”他退开一点，用指节蹭了蹭脸颊。“尽管我的父母（Me parents）肯定会大发雷霆。而且不知道我们要怎么喂你。”他勉强笑了笑。“你绝对吃得特别多。”

 

男孩再一次陷入沉默，低头盯着破碎的人行道。Remus挤在他身边，蜷成一团，由衷喜欢他的抚摸，沉浸在这份难得的温暖中。男孩下巴抵在Remus脑袋上，他们就这样静静抱在一处，直到月轮爬过天际。

 

“Severus！”

 

“ _Severuuuuus!_ ”女人狂乱的叫喊让两个紧紧依偎已经睡着的伙伴猛然惊醒，男孩一下子站起来。Remus摇摇脑袋，远远看着女人朝自己一路跑来。

 

“那就是我的母亲。”Severus长舒一口气。

 

“Severus！快过来！快点离那东西远点！”

 

“没事的，母亲。他只是头小狼。”Severus拍拍Remus的脑袋。

 

“ _不对！_ ”女子尖声嘶叫，伸手从长袍中抽出了魔杖。“快跑，Severus！快离开！”

 

Severus呆住了。女子举起魔杖，下一瞬间Severus猛地行动。他冲过去，抓住母亲坚定指向前的手臂。

 

“不要，母亲！他是我的朋友。他不会伤害我的。”

 

咒语在她垂下魔杖的同时席卷而来，将Remus身后的砖墙轰出一个大洞。“他是一头 _狼人！_ ”

 

Severus惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，而Remus，则被倒塌的砖块和灰尘几乎埋了起来，空气中顿时充满了男孩倏然升起的恐惧味道。他呜咽着，四处寻找安全的避难所，不确定从哪条路逃跑，也不想抛弃刚刚交到的好朋友。但是Severus却蹲下身子，捡了一大块石头，只略微沉吟，便瞄准Remus丢了过来。已经领教过Severus的厉害，Remus连忙低身躲避，却依旧被击中了肋骨，沉重的剧痛。

 

Remus尖声哀鸣，看到Severus蹒跚着打算去捡另一块石头，他母亲也再度抓起魔杖。顾不得其他，Remus发足狂奔，惊慌失措，一片混乱。

 

穿过小路，跑过庭院，他根本听不到自己弄出的噪音。一只凶猛的大狗追了他几步，但他堪堪躲开了，巨大的恐慌让他暂时感觉不出四肢有多么酸痛。当他最终喘着气停下来，Remus完全不知道自己究竟身在何处。荒野中的什么地方，肯定，但他不清楚哪个方向才能回家。他能听到溪流潺潺，于是跌跌撞撞喝了几口清冽的溪水，然后，再也挪不动一步，他在草丛里蜷成一团，昏昏沉沉睡着了。

 

Remus并没有歇多长时间。云雀唱出的第一个音符叫醒了他。月影几乎隐没在东方扯出的细微日光中，他的心再次被惶恐揪紧，他不懂为什么会这样，但他知道他必须要尽快回家。

 

爬上最近的一个山丘，Remus扬起鼻子，闭上眼睛，深深呼吸着清晨湿润的空气。他慢慢转动，寻觅着最细小的线索，直到……就是那儿了！Cooper家古老的农场，刚好在通往他家的那条路上。他太了解了，能从所有的农场中轻易分辨出那股味道，混合着奶牛，鸡笼，猪圈，小马驹，还有厨房后面Cooper太太种满了草药的花园。外加一股淡淡的蜂蜜甜味，来自果园的树丛，于是Remus终于找到了回家的路。

 

他加快步伐，脚下因为过于疲惫而踉踉跄跄，脑子里只想着那股能带他回家的味道。他简直快虚脱了。

 

“ _Reeeemuuuus!_ ”

 

“REMUS！”

 

 _妈妈！爸爸！_ Remus脑子里像充满了大团的棉花，各种回忆和零碎的图像纷至沓来，但他认得那些声音，认得那里才是安全的港湾。他试着跑得再快些，不过已经用尽了力气，腿在不由自主抽筋。所以他跌倒了，一路滚下山坡，又被弹起来，飞过荆棘丛，重重跌在一块坚硬的大石头上，摔得眼冒金星。他哭喊出声，奇异的混合着人类和野兽的腔调，痛苦失落恐惧孤单令他哀嚎不已。来回翻滚着，变形又开始了，接着，一切都陷入了慈悲的黑暗之中。

 

~~~~~

 

Remus把自己挤进车厢的一角，试着平静激动的心情。他正在去往Hogwarts的路上！校长先生亲口对他父母保证，他会在变形的时候绝对安全，也会被小心翼翼照顾和保护。

 

Hogwarts！Remus几乎不能相信。

 

他忍不住对身边的几个男孩微笑。他们那么愉快又自信地高谈阔论，James还有Sirius在站台上把他拖上了火车。Peter在他们找到了一个几乎空荡荡的车厢之时也加入进来。那儿只有一个学生，一个个子不高，红头发的姑娘，窝在角落里，怔怔望着窗外。Remus怀疑她是不是哭过，不过其他男孩忽略了她，比起去观察一个女孩子，他们似乎更热衷于给彼此留下深刻的印象。朗声谈笑，于是连带Remus，也沉浸在兴奋中。以前从没人和他这样相处过，Remus有些发抖，偷偷期待着新学校的新朋友，所以自然而然，他，同样忘记了身边的女孩子。

 

突然一个男孩闯进来，径直坐在姑娘对面。他看上去小小的，瘦得皮包骨，长长的平直黑发垂在脸边，接着他们低声说了些什么，Remus听不到。James，很明显，听见了，因为他粗鲁地打断了他们的对话，评价起学校的各个学院来。Remus为这不礼貌的举动缩了缩脖子，但没有再多表示，只是安静地坐在位子上，咬着嘴唇，盯着男孩对James反唇相讥，就好像他早准备好了应战似的。

 

最终厌倦了一般，女孩起身，催着她的同伴一起去另一节车厢。在他们往外走的时候，James试着绊倒黑发男孩，不过他成功地抓住门框，保持了平衡。有那么一小会儿他的眼睛紧紧盯在Remus身上，而Remus下意识地用手指轻轻抹了抹鼻子上那道淡淡的伤痕。男孩眯起眼睛，表情凝重，还来不及怎样，远处便传来戏谑的高呼， _看呐，鼻涕精（_ _Snivellus_ _）！_ 于是男孩头也不回地走了出去，在身后重重摔上车厢门。

 

Remus挺直的后背塌陷下来，靠进椅背里，心口狂跳不已，脑子里盘旋着那些模模糊糊的画面和混乱却尖锐的记忆。接着Sirius开始用最有魅力的笑容感染大家，而Remus也忘记了那消瘦的黑发男孩。当然，令人兴奋的未来就在前方。

 

~~一切，才刚刚开始~~

 

 

END

 


End file.
